ukiss unidos
by AndY-chan3
Summary: bueno no abia categoria de ukiss asique nada este es un fic con ocs sobre ukiss un grupo de k pop para todas las kissmes Eli Dongho Kevin Soohyung Jun Kiseop Hoon AJ COMO SIEMPRE EL FIC ESTA EN ESPAÑOL
1. Chapter 1

minna san les traigos el fanfic de ...(tambores plis)...U KISS**aplausos**

gracias gracias bueno pues aqui esta espero que lo disfruten

...

Bien, lo primero me presento,soy Andrea pero mis amigos me suelen llamar Andy o Aj por el apellido...aparentemento soy una chica normal,pero la cosa es que soy bastante rara y oculto unos cuantos secretos...primero os contare mi historia...yo vivia feliz y tranquila en un pueblo de corea, aunque era de nacionalidad española...mis padres,bueno,mi padre es el tipo de padre que no le desearia a nadie...aprobechaba cualquier momento para pegar o maltratar a mi madre...yo vivia distante a eso hasta los ocho años ese dia lo vi con mis propio ojos,como mi madre era golpeada y maltratada por mi padre,lo siguiente que hice fue un erro,abri un poco mas la puerta para poder creer que lo que veia era un sueño,pero no,lamentablemente no,mi padre me cogio del brazo y me abrace asustada a mi madre...esto no podia estar pasando,me decia a mi misma intentado no creer lo que veia,en cuestion de minutos yo tambien estaba siendo golpeada y azotada por el ser que en parte me habia creado,por aquel entonces yo tenia un serio problema en el ojo izquierdo, no veia bien,los medicos no sabian que era o que problema tenia,despues de esa paliza el problema se agrabo,pues en vez de pegarme en el otro ojo mi padre,me atixo a conciencia en el que tenia mal,insultandonos...azotandonos...mi madre era demasiado buena aun ahora no puedo entender como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo...a raiz de esa golpiza no solo mi ojo fue tornandose medio morado si no que las puntas de micabello fueron tomando un tono magenta muy extraño,con ya diez años tube que hacerme un corte de pelo dejando mi ojo que parecia quebrado como un espejo con manchas moradas tapado por el flequillo emo,que me acompaña durante toda mi vida...con catorce años me entere que un año antes de nacer yo, mi madre abia abortado a un niño,un aborto inducido por mi padre...desde ese dia empece a investigar donde podria encontrar papeles de divorcio...cuando los obtuve los firme como mi madre y como mi padre,lo que causo que cuando mi padre se enterara cancelase el divorcio y yo me llevase otra paliza...ese mismo dia llame a la policia,que lo arresto por 4 años...ese mismo año un productor musical me descubrio a mi y aotras chicas...con diecisiete años ya estabamos siendo el grupo SweetCandy,ya nos conocian bastante gente,esas chicas son las que me han ayudado a salir adelante siempre...con veinte años me encargue de poder volber a españa con mi madre y con mis amigas al llegar a la casa despues de unos cuantos meses mi madre encontro otra vez el amor y era muy feliz las chicas y yo estubimos andando camufladas con pelucas en escenarios y mostrandonos como realmente eramos en la calle y asi sigue siendo mun dia antes de mi 21 cumplaños llego un chico a mi casa era del grupo de los BBoys,se hacia llamar Uri...ese momento fue un autentico desborde en mi vida mi madre nos dijo a todos que el era Iru mi hermano "abortado" al parecer lo habia dejado en casa d unos amigo el y yo eramos totalmente iguales su pelo era morado oscuro mezclado con marron chocolate y tambien tapaba su ojo que tenia el mismo problema que yo...me alegre mucho al saber que el hermano que creia perdido estaba con migo y ya habiamos estado juntos...era un grupo con el que mas colaboraciones habiamos hecho...hasta el dia de hoy que tengo 22 años todo ha estado bien,mi madre esta feliz,mi hermano y yo nos llevamos genial,las chicas estan super contentas y nuestro manager Alexer es mi nuevo padre ya que se habia casado con mi madre un dia antes de mi cumpleaños,era muy feliz tenia una vida bastante plena...lo que yo no sabia era que mi vida cambiaria despues de conocer a uno de mis grupos favorito de K-pop U-KISS

...

enserio espero que os haya gustado,esta es la historia que mas cosa me ha dado escribir por que aunque el comienzo parece profundo creo que se disfrutara leerla hasta ahora muchas gracias a todos los qu os quedais leyendo el fic hasta el final por que sabeis que os agradezco mucho eso de verdad os quiero y espero que sigais la historia con la misma ilusion con la que yo la he empezado

aishiteru,Daisuki mattanee ANdy-ChAN


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui el segundo capitulo quiro deciros que no me enrrollare y os dejare leer nos vemos abajo ;)

...

Un dia normal ,seehh, quedaban dos meses para poder terminar la universidad por lo menos para mi ya que entre a los 18 y mi cumpleaños es en diciembre...Iru acababa de pasar a mi habitacion con tan solo unos boxers,detestaba tener el hombro roto...no es que me molestase que mi hermano mayor y bien dotado entrase a mi habitacion asi,pero me molestaba que me prestase ayuda para todo lo que hacia a partir de ahora...ya llevaba dos meses con el hombro roto me quedaban los dos antes del verano y YA...

iru empezo a ayudarme con el uniforme y me preparo la mochila,yo abri un botiquin y le fui lanzando gasas tiritas y cosas asi por que yo era el tipo de chica que salia a la acera de enfrente cinco minutos y de seguro ya me habia hecho alguna erida...desayune y sono el timbre eran Viki y Ale (alejandra) dos de mis sweets candys viki llebaba el uniforme rasgado de seguro habia vuelto a hacer alguna picia,ella es una de las sweets mas hiperactivas tiene el pelo de colores siguiendo el arcoiris y siempre en una coleta alta,venia en patines a recojerme junto con Ale,una sweet candy de lo mas kawaii ella es rubia con el flequillo recto y las puntas rosas,de ojos grises, y de tez un poco palida ella lo unico que hace es comer dulces hacer deporte y ser acosada por un monton de chicos por ser una casi barbie,coji mi skate y me despedi de Iru...

mientras de camino a la uni nos encontramos con un gran bullicio alredeor de un arbol,pronto divisamos a las hermanas Strelliar,otras sweets mas,que necesitabas espias o informacion sobre algo,ellas son tus chicas,siempre se enteran de todo a la primera y ademas se siguen las frases son muy graciosas,Luna,de pelo morado y una tranza al lado derecho,Estrella de pelo azul con una coleta desordenada al lado izquierdo.

Andy-que pasa chicas?

Estrella-tu vecino Carlos-Luna-se ha quedado atrrapado en el arbol-estrella- y como los bomberos hoy no estan de servicio-Luna-no hay nadie que lo baje

decian completandose las frases,derepente senti un tiron de mi falda era Luis e hermano mayor de Carlos que lloraba a moco tendido pidiendome que por favor bajara a su hermano...me adentre en la marabunta y me quede enfrente del arbol,en un desliz mire a los dos lados y me parecio ver a los chicos de U-KISS...en españa!? que va ni de broma podrian ser ellos...Luis segui llorando por que no sabia como podia bajar su hermano de es e arbol

luis- Aj bajale por favor

me pedia lloroso,total ya no podia perder nada ya llegabamos cinco minutos tarde a la uni asi que...con una sonrrisa le dije a luis"esta bien".derrepente senti la s miadas de todo el corrillo en mi ¿que? respondi inquieta...

señora1-cariño tu no eres la jovencita que salvo hace dos semanas al pajaro de la señotra espinosa?

andy-emmm si pero eso fue hace dos meses

señora2- Jamiaaa de mi arma tu no pues hacel esoo si te jompites el jombro cojiendo al pajar de satanas...

Ale y Viki- cierto...NO TE DEJAMOS en eso luna tbn hablaron-pero si llevas el brazo en cabestrillo

me quite el cabestrillo,y cierto era que si que me dolia si lo movia brusco pero tenia que bajar a aquel niño de ese arbol

?-are you crazy?

?- it's a crazy girl

andy-what sorry?!...emmm okay its a dream its a dream...are you members of U-KISS

?-yes jaja are you a kissme?

Andy- y yes but im not crazy this children...

me di cuenta de mi pesimo ingles asique empece a hablar e coreano para que me entendiesen mejor

andy- ese niño esta en peligro y...se va a caer la verdad me encanta estar enfrente de u kiss pero ahora mismo tengo que sacar al niño de ahi por cierto me llamo Andrea

dije dispuesta a subir al arbol

soohyung- que?...espera...que?!habla coreano?!

hay un niño apunto de caerse y es eso lo unico que les importa ¬¬

kiseop- pero esta loca!

Eli-a a subir al arbol con el hombr roto...bajate de ahiAndrea!

aunque me encantaria oir las suplicas de los chicos de UKISS ya er demasiado tarde pues ya estaba a la altura de carlos

Andy- ho hola carlos-ho hola Andrea-venga vamos a bajar-no puedo tengo miedo-me tienes miedo?carlos acas yo te doy miedo?-n no perdoname noona-aww te aprendiste esa palabra?-luis tbn se la aprendio-agarrate fuerte a mi cuello-

despues de llegara la mitad del arbol con carlos al cuallo decidi saltar...cai con el en brazos y yo de rodillas bastante lastimada pero no me importo mucho ya que Iru me habia ayudado a prepara el botiquin

los niños me dieron las gracias y el corrillo se fue disminuyendo

...

bueno hasta aqui la primera parte del capitulo 1 ya vais biendo que son largo asique solo si tengo algo importante que decir lo dire aqui abajo y no arriba os quiero mucho para nosotras kissmess

matta nee ANdY CHaN


	3. Chapter 3

hola unnies os dejo con el capitulo 1 segunda parte

...

el corrillo fue disminuyendose y yo coji el pañuelo que tenia para el cabestrillo

Andy-eh? luna estrella y Ale y Viki?

Luna- Andrea Di Justicce estamos muy enfadadas con tigo como se te ocurre subirte a ese arbol?!-decia enfadada

Andy-luna ya por fa no eres mi madre,se lo que hago...-decia tranquila

Eli- pero a ti que te pasa?!-decia sosteniendo a Kevin que parecia medio ido

andy-que? que pasa?

Kiseop-tu pierna esta sangrando y tienes una herida en el cuello-decia con cara de preocupacion

Andy-emm Jun me puedes pasar esa mochila?-señale una mochila azul a cuadros negros,Jun me la pasp y de ahi saque vendas desinfectante y esparadrapo,comence a desinfectar la herida y me vende el gemelo completo la verdad si dolia...

Soohyun-pero bueno..que tienes hay libros o un botiquin?

Andy-pocos libros mucho desinfectante-dije sonriente

dongho-eso esta bien...estudias mucho si...-dijo el asombrado

Andy-ñeh-dije haciendome una coleta teniendo mi ojo tapado por el flequillo y quitandome la chaqueta...coji mi skate y me despedi,sali patinando de4 alli.

Eli-no es demasiado...imprudente?

Kiseop-esta como una cabra-decia kiseop apoyando a Eli

kevin- que a pasado?-

Dongho y Jun- SANGREEE-digeron con voz grave

Hoon- ya chicos..dejenlo en paz...que ahora hay que guiarse por aqui...deveriamos haberle pedido ayuda

Eli- ayuda?! nos hubiese llevado a un callejon oscuro ¬¬

kevin- no ois gritos?

Kiseop- si vinen de por alli-señalando por donde Andy se habia ido

Soohyun-vamos! Es posible que Andrea…se llamaba? Bueno que es posible que este en peligro

CAPITULO 2

Los chicos corrieron al lugar de donde provenian los gritos y llegaron a una fabrica abandonada en la que se encontraron con dos chicas peleando a puñetazos con bastantes chicos y otra chica siendo manoseada por dos bastardos que le hacian cortes en las piernas con una quedaron boquiabiertos era Andrea una de las chicas que peleaba con un palo de hierro y otra chica de cabello negro azabache deshordenado con apariencia un tanto callejera con un toque emo que la podia distinguir,tenia los ojos azules turquesas muy intensos y tenia como una especie de pico en un ojo,ella peleaba contra dos chicos abase de puñetazos y patadas.

La otra chica era rubia con dos mechones rojos a cada lado de su cara,llevaba un vestido blanco con volantes color salmon una chaqueta vaquera y unos zapatos de tacon marrones era muy guapa y atractiva.

UKISS(PV)

Nos quedamos helados cuando vimos pelear a dos chicas contra un grupo bastante amplio de chicos,era Andrea, al parecer esa chica no se detenia por nada del mundo y lo peor era que ni se lo pensaba se lanzaba al ataque de inmediato,a pesar de tener el hombro to e ir en falda peleaba con una tuberia de hierro con bastante fluided, la otra chica,las otras chicas mejor dicho eran sus amigas seguro pues la que peleaba a base de puñetazos era rara y ya solo por ese hecho…la otra chica parecia mas normal pero viendo como Andrea le daba golpazos a los que intentaban acercarse a la pelinegra de seguro eran amigas…

NARRACION NORMAL

Andrea se habia percatado de la presencia de ciertos coreanos que peleaban ombro con ombro para tener ocupados a unos cuantos…no se metieron mucho en la pelea solo Eli fue el herido,cuando la peli negra consiguio que a los violadores de la rubia les sangrara la nariz paro y todo el grupo se fue dejando a las tres chicas con los coreanos

Andy-Laura Shin estais bien?-pregunte agitada

Shin-solo necesito tus guantes de boxeo necesito arreglar unos asuntos

Andy- Laura por favor sacalos de la mochila y daselos

Laura obedecio y le dio los guantes a Shin despues de eso Dongho se acerco a Andrea señalando a Eli,Andrea se acerco…

Andy-Dejame curarte…por favor…-suplico al ver su ojo totalmente rojo

Eli- ni de coña guapa…conociendote lo que me des puede ser droga-dijo poniendo cara de asco

Andy- esta bien,que te cure quien pueda pues yo no lo hare,adios-cogi mi mochila medio abierta y Laura empezo a seguirme…antes de salir por la puerta senti una mano en mi antebrazo derecho,era Hoon.

Hoon-curale por favor…ya sabes como se pondria nuestro manager si lo ve asi

Laura- vamos Andy ya sabes que es cierto y ademas piensa que nuestro manager se pondria igual si…!?-laura ahogo un gritito de susto al ver la mirada asesina que Andrea poseia en este momento,pues algo le decia que esos chicos no sabian nada del tema de su fama

Soohyun-de que hablas rubita?-dijo insistiendo el lider

Laura fue a hablar pero Andrea intervino

Andrea-curare a Eli…-suspire-vamos..

Eli se sento en un barril y yo de rodillas me acerque manteniendo las distancias con el ,saque un liquido bastoncillos y una pomada...Eli me miro serio,lo que hizo que yo tragara saliba y me separase mas,ante ese acto Eli me cogio de la cintura y me acerc a el para que le curase mejor

Mientras tanto los demas chicos aprobechaban el momento para indagar en mi vida atraves de Lau(Laura)

AJ-entonces estais todas igual de locas?

Laura- que ¿ no jajaja me parece increible que despues de estar aquí todavía no sepais quien es la mas loca de todas…ovbiamente la mas loca es la que mas nos cuida Andrea…

Kiseop-acaso soys mas chicas?

Laura-si…por supuesto,yo soy Laura la pelinegra se llama Shimori ,pero mejor llamarla Shin si no quieres morir,luego estan las gemelas Luna y Estrella,otras dos gemelas Astrid y Alethea, Démonis,Alejandra,Viki,Kitty y Airlia..demomento solo nosotras estamos activas ya que Rosi y Aglaia se fueron un tiempo de españa

Dongho-no me extraña

…

Bueno pues hasta aquí el final del primer cap y el segundo cap entero…el proximo cap que suba..no sera un capitulo como tal…seran las descripciones de las chicas para que os hagais una idea de cómo son,de Andrea no hare descripcion ya que mas o menos sabeiss como es pero de las demas chicas si bueno espero que os guste la historia y deciros que os sigo amaaaandooo muuuuuchhooooooo y quiero que me dejeis reviws me pongo muy triste cuando no veo por ninguna parte :,(

Matta nee ANDY ChaN 3


	4. Chapter 4

unnies cap 3 espero lo disfruteis

...

Eli- ya esta...gracias Andrea...-decia un poco sonrrojado?

Kevin- valla! Andrea hace magia ya no lo tienes inchado-decia contento kevin

Andy- no es magia...es medicina-dije un poco cortante

Kevin- arruinaste el momento noona-decia con MUCHO MUCHO aegyo

Andy- chechecheche nada de noonas que yo soy un mas pequeña que tu-dije un poco enfadada

Kevin- lo se-decia feliz-pero me parece muy bonita la cara que pones de enfado

Andy-...¬/¬...mierda...

kiseop- bueno bueno yo tengo una proposicion que haceros a las dos...podriais guiarnos y ser nuestras traductoras?-preguntaba seri

Laura estaba apunto de responder que si,pre le corte...por mucho que me apeteciese no podria dejar que se enterasen de nuestra fama...de momento por lo menos

Andy- no podemos...de verdad lo siento..mierda pues claro que quiero...pero no puede ser...lo siento chicos enserio que...

dos sonidos estridentes me detubieron,eran dos moviles,el mio lo reconoci al instante sonaba su cancion man man ha ni y el otro movil al parecer era de Soohyun...con nuestra cancion,con la nueva cancion de sweet candy "Operator",les gustaba la musica que haciamos...me quede con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo, pero en cuanto vi quien era el que llamaba decidi apartar mi sentido fangirl y ser sweet candy al telefono

managersweetcandy-Haber Candy...he cambiado la cita con los misteriosos famosos a la 1 am y asi aprobechar para comer juntos...

Andy(Candy)- que?! pero si son las 12 y media! en treinta minutos no me da timpo a cambiarme y a avisar a las chicas...

managerSC- bueno a las chicas las acabo de avisar y a laura la avisare ahora mismo...asique si tienes problemas para preparate,avisa a Iru a que te ayude

Andy- esta bien,Laura esta con migo asique no la avises-colgue la llamada y me di cuenta de que soohyun tambien acababa de dejar la llamada

Soohyun-chicos cambiamos nuestra cita a la 1 hay que ir a preparse

Andy- laura,lo mismo te digo...nuestra cita con los incognitos es a la 1 todas estan avisadas asique vete cambiate y eso

Laura- valla! a la una..-rio un poco- me hace gracia que los llames incognitos ya que no sabemos su nombre ni siquiera como son...

Jun-ah asique una cita a ciegas?-pregunto con una sonrrisa felina

Andy- No,negocios-dije con expresion seria

Eli-+poniendo voz de pito+ las drooogaaass-rio-+voz normal+no se que negocios seran pero seguro,nada bueno

Andy-Adios,espero no me sigais a otra pelea como la de hace un momento-me subi en el skate y dali rodando de alli,de reojo pude ver como laura se despedia y se iba por la puerta trasera de la fabrica en direcion a su casa a cambiarse.

Eli- ni que nos volbiesemos a encontrar con ella...

Dongho-por otro lado...era una fan

AJ- no creo que deje de escuchar nuestra musica...aunque fuese un poco..imprudente

Kiseop y Hoon- parecia noble...

los chicos se fueron a cambiar

Yo por fin llegue a mi casa y cuando abri no me encontre otra escena que a mi hermano mayor ensayando con sus amigos...los Bboys sus canciones,pues pronto tendrian concierto,se me quedaron mirando muy extrañados ellos no sabian que yo era la hermana de Iru,para ellos era una niña cualquiera,no me conocian...en cuanto me pusiese una falda y una peluca dirian "Candyyyy que tal estas" cerre la puerta tras de mi,deje mi skate apoyado en la pared y me sente en un taburete.

Andy- Tu,ayuda,mi,reunion a la una,VAMOS!- dije usando la simpleza de una niña de cinco años

Iru- tan pronto?-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla,asenti, abrio un armario y los chicos contemplaron un monton de smoquins unas pelucas y gafas de sol-poneoslos,tenemos que acompañar a Candy a una importante reunion

Bbpys- okayy -dijeron empezando a desbertirse...Iru y yo subimos arriba yo me quite la ropa y me puse una falda con colores fantasia mientras el se ponia el esmoquin y una peluca Roja intensa,me ayudo a ponerme una camisa azul pastel con una corbata negra con detalles dorados y una chaqueta de esmoquin negra con chapas de anime y cosas asi,mientraq el intentaba cubrirme la erida con una venda y sobre ella unas calzetas negras y unas botas planas con colores tambien fantasia,yo me colocaba una peluca Magenta con reflejos azul electrico rizada y con el flequillo desfilado...unas lentillas azules para cubrir mi ojo y un poco de maquillaje,Iru me curo la erida del cuello y me puso el cabestrillo sobre la ropa para no incomodarme,coji todo lo necesario me cubri la erida del cuello con un collar y sali de mi habitacion junto a Iru...los bboys quedaron impresionados...no sabian que yo era sweet Candy,Candy para abreviar,pues bien salimos en un coche y llegamos al edificio deonde seriamos testigos de una de las reuniones de mas importancia para la girl band de k pop"SweetCandy" tomamos el ascensor que nos llevo a la cuarta planta,Iru paso a la sala y vio que solo estaba el manager,pase junt con Iru Nikko y algunos miembros mas ...los demas se quedaron a esperar a las demas sweets y a los misteriosos incognitos...

vi que mi manager Alexer,estaba sentado en un sillon junto a una mesa baja y en cada asiento habia unos documentos excepto en lo de los managers que habia muuuchos documentos,luego habia una mesa baja y dos sofas con basos y con picoteo

Alexer-sientate aqui pequeña...la otra mesa es para cuando estemos todos poderos mandar alli y que os conozcais mejor y asi nosotros aclarar las condiciones de contrato...esta bien-pregunto mi "padre"

Andy(Candy) si-asenti,me sente en el taburete mas cercano a su sillon esperando a mis chicas y a los incognitos

...

bueno pues el tercer capii lo dicho espero que os guste y eso...ahora dentro de un rato subire otro capitulo que es el que os prometi describiendo un poco a las demas sweets y eso ah y tambien dejare los apodos porque mientras que abance la historia,los motes con los que se encubren las sweets van a ser mucho mas utilizados asique por el momento cuando Andres se encubre se llama Candy

i love yu amoresss

matta nee AnDy-ChAN


	5. Chapter 5

BUENOO...pues las descripciones de las sweets

...

Alejandra

tbn mejor conocida como Ale,su apodo en sweet candy es Strawberry,es rubia con el pelo liso flequillo recto y mechas rosas en las punttas,ojos grises y brillantes,bastante adorada por los chicos,muy kawaii y responsable...es la chica que mejor cono0ce a Andy ya quellevan siendo amigas desde que esta llego a España...le gusta mucho comer dulces y hacer deporte en concreto bicicleta y atletismo,ella junto con Akethea y Laura son las modistas que hacen los trages para cuando van a salir a un poco cortante con los chicos para que no se le acerquen mucho

Laura

mejor conocida como Lau,su apodo es Redsberry, otra rubita en el grupo,con el flequillo desfilado a ambos lados de su cara junto a dos mechones rojos como la sangre a cada ojos son negros profundos,otra casi barbie, su estilo es adorable por lo que mas suele usar son faldas y los chicos suelen comersela con los ojos,por que a diferencia de Ale,ella es amable y gentil con todo el mundo,suele ser acosada siempre por la misa banda de chicos "malotes" a los que las mas rudas del equipo (Andy,Shin,Astrid o Viki) suelen dejar cojos una muy sincera y aveces le cuesta mantenerse callada

Shimori

Shin,mejor dicho,siesque no quieres morir en el intento de llamar su atencion,es callada y tiene una mirada que te deja helado,completamente paralizado,es pelinegra azabache posee un pelo desordenado con un flequillo de medio lado,sus ojos son turquesas intensos y tienen una marca debajo de ellos que parecen un cuerno del reves o una lagrima del reves,es dura y si necesitas su ayuda te la tendras que ganar,si mereces un puñetazo te lo dara,asi de simple,no suele hablar pero cuando lo hace,sube el pan.a algunos chicos les resulta atractiva por ser "dificil de domar" pero se hechan atras en cuanto lo practicar boxeo y hace bastantes pesas,es un poco mal apodo en sweet candy es Darky.

Viki

ese es su nombre,su apodo es rainbow,su pelo es muy peculiar de nacimiento,sus puntas eran moradas y a medida que crecia su pelo,este se iba haciendo con los colores del arcoiris,practica futbol con Andy,natacion y patinaje de velocidad ademas de skate,sus ojos son negros pero si te fijas en ellos cuando estan al sol puedes ve los colores del simpatica y extrovertida y se lo piensa un poco antes de hacerle daño a alguien,es famosa por ser la chica de las nubes,pero solo en clase,se las pasa mirando al techo sin cojer ni un slo apunte y sin escuchar a nadie,sola en su mundo,pero luego sus calificaciones on de diez,ademas ella es adicta a los helados de hielo asique es probable verla comiendo helado en diciembre.

Kitty

su apodo es Kit,no dista mucho de su nombre,ella no usa pelucas ni nada por el estilo,la gente no la reconoce sencilamente por que es una Neko,en el escenario muestra su cola y sus orejas mientras que en la Uni,la cola la usa como si fuese un cinturon de pelo y las cubre con gorros con orejas,lo unico que no puede ocultar son sus pequeños colmillitos, en realidad es una chica muy divertida pero en la uni no se acerca a nadie para no levantar sospechas tan solo en los recesos se va al atico de esta y se pone a jugar con otros nekos que van a jugar con ella encubiertos,su pelaje es color miel y sus ojos son verdes esmeralda y como todo neko con la pupila alargada por lo que es bastante codiciada a los chicos aunque no se atreban a hablarles por la timided de esta...su comida favorita es el pescado y su deporte favorito es ir detras de un obilllo de lana si es que cuenta.

Airlia

su apodo es Kokheart ,tiene el pelo gris plata con reflejos rojos,sus ojos son grises con ciertas ramitas de color rojo,su piel es muy palida y se sonrroja con facilidad devido a que es muy muy MUY mal pensada y todo lo que digas o hagas lo interpretara a esa manera de pensar tan suya,es muy alegre,pero le cuesta hacer amigos tbn es un poco bastante Timida per bueno esta...ella baila ballet y le gustan mucho las piruletas y los dulces,siempre que la veas tendra una capucha puesta jugando con su psp y una piruleta en la boca

Alethea

Su hermana gemela es Astrid,tienen el pelo rubio y los ojos lijeramente rasgados de color azul y medio verde,su estilo de vestir es muy clasico,es muy educada, su pelo lellega hasta la mitad de la espalda y ademas es liso por lo que para lo s conciertos suele fusionarlo con alguna peluca de otro color,su deporte es...leer libros GRANDES MUY GRANDES,usa unas gafas pequeñas para leer y es una de las mas responsables,es tranquila y pacifica y odia la apodo es Feeiry.

Astrid

su apodo es Rocky,su hermana gemela es Alethea,es rubia con el pelo rubio y lacio por encima de los hombros y su flequillo suele taparle un ojo parcialmente...es revelde y muy alegre vive la vida como si fuese el ultimo dia,siempre que sweet candy se va de gira a zonas con agua no duda en llevarse la tabla de sur juntoa Andrea y Dé por la noche se escapa y se va a un club donde la gente baila y canta y ellla es la que pincha los discos en el plato de Dj.

Luna

Su apodo no dista mucho de su nombre Moon,ella es la mayor entre su hermana y ella, tiene el pelo morado palido y normalmente se lo recoje en una trenza deshordenada baja y para el lado derecho,junto a su hermana son las chicas que primero se enteran de todo,dicen que no es que sean cotillas esque estan en el momento justo en el lugar preciso,las dos tienen una estrella negra debajo de un ojo,sus ojos son verdes con reflejos naranjas,ella es la mas inactiva de las hermanas,lo que no quiere decir que no sea hiperactiva.

Estrella

Streiila, otro apodo muy encubridor si,es la menor de las gemelas,su pelo es azul hielo palido y tiene una coleta baja para el lado izquierdo,ella es la que mas facil te puede conseguir la informacion,ya que es de mediana estatura y es bastante rapida,si aprecias un secreto,noo se lo cuentes a ella,es una de las que mas labia tienen en el se le puede llamar correr detrás de la persona que tiene un cotileo a deporte pues si ese es el deporte que ma practican estas gemelas.

Démonis

Kishin,demonio en japones…digamos que Démonis es la parte extraña,aun mas si cabe de Andy,si es como una hermana para ella y ademas se complementan muy debido a que tienen los mismos gustos y etc Démonis tiene el pelo azul marino oscuro y tiene un flequillo que va hacia un lado pero cae recto por todo su pelo hay mechas rosas y blancas,la ropa que mas le gusta es la que deje ver un poco de piel ya sea con rasguños con cortes propios de la prenda o que so los haya hecho ella misma,suele ser bastante bicolor ya que siempre llevara zapatillas de distinto color una manga de chaqueta verde y la otra naranja etc sus ojos son color aqua y en la noche brillan,si,brillan,dan miedo…su color de ojos natural era rosa claro mezclado on lila pero no quiso contar por que ahora son aquas y encima brillan,solo dice que fue un acidente ocasionado por su padre.

…

Pues nada sweetys ya sabeis quienes son y como son,perdon por no subirlo ayer pero mi madre llego justo cuando estaba en medio del fic con una bastante mala noticia…pero para que veais que no me ha comido un leon pues aquí lo dejo y me voy a poner de inmediato con otro capi

Mattanee ANdy-chAN


	6. Chapter 6

holaaaaa! LOS HECHABA DE MENOS primero disculparme por todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero esque he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y no he podido estar pendiente y ahora supongo que no subire tan seguido,hoy es un extra porque solo tengo 20 minutos y los voy a hechar en recrearos el siguiente cap de U KISS unidos asique espero que lo disfruteis

...

en ese momento desde fuera uno de los B Boys paso-señor baek,señorita candy,el grupo de kpop y su acomode en el sofa para verlos pasar y bueno me quede helada,son u kiss!entonces vi que detras de ellas pasaban mis chicas,que al verlos se les abrio la boca,con didimulo le tire a kitty una volita de papel para que cerrase su gran bocaza,los chicos se acomodaron en el sofa de enfrente y las chicas en el que yo estaba a la vez que el manager de u kiss se puso en frente de Baeck,el manager de u kiss le cedio la palabra a baeck-muchas gracias,ella es Candy la lider y vocalista principal...- y asi nos fue presentando mi querido padre,lo mismo hicieron los miembros de u kiss,la verdad pareciera que todos queriamos trabajar juntos,yo queria pero era peligroso trabajar con alguien que te puede descubrir,Andrea estas jugando con fuego,pensaba pero nada de nada,por mi cabezxa no se pasaba la minuscula idea de renunciar a este contrato,los managers nos dieron los pape4les a rellenar y a mi solo me quedaba firmarlo,de verdad no queria firmar,estos chicos podrian mostrarme tsl y como es Andy y no Candy,intente renunciar al acto de mirar hacia ariba pero cada vez que levantaba la cabeza de los papeles habia alguno de esos hermosos oppas mirandome sonrriente,tan solo gruñí y firme,lo hecho hecho estaba.

los managers nos mandaron a los otros sofas y sacaron unas botellas de agua para nosotros,mientras ellos querian negociar las condiciones,nossotros tendriamos que conocernos mejor, y valla que lo intentaron los chicos , lo primero que hicieron fue intercalar los asientos para que estubiesemos sentados de forma mixta,yo viendo menos peligro en el sofa que estaba pegado a la pared me sente entre Soohyun y Eli,error.

Soohyun- oye...Candy,no nos hemos visto alguna vez por ahi?-todos se me quedaron mirando,las chicas pidiendo ayuda y los chicos con miradas penetrantes,fijas en mis ojo,tenia que pensar rapido-bueno ...si en conciertos, fotos y eso jeje-rei nerviosa

Soohyuhn-no...no me referia a eso Candy,digo fuera de aqui-madre que le trajooo otra vez a pensar

Candy- ehhh...nop...que yo sepa-dije "pensativa"

Eli- en serio? esque me recuerdas a una chica que no me cae bien-decia con tono sobreprotector o enfadado viniendo de el no sabia descifrarlo

Candy- anda y eso?-pregunte,la verdad si queria saber por que le caia mal mi otra persoalidad xD

Eli- era muy imprudente...pero bueno-fue interrumpido por hoon-

Hoon-lo que le pasa es que le gusta xD-decia en tono burlon,derrepente me sonrroje ¬¬ maldito hoon eso no se dice!

Kevin- temas a parte...que te ha pasado en el brazo?-puta madre que los trajo a todoooss,otra vez a pensar

Candy- eh...bueno...yo ..etto...me cai y me rompi el hombro

Kiseop-que coincidencia mas extraña-dijo el inclinandose para alante,ya que yo staba enfrente suya,en ese momento trague saliba- y y y eso?-pregunte insegura-pues es lo mismo que le ha pasa-kiseop fue interrumpido por Iru,menos mal

Iru- soohyun,Candy,los managers los llaman

Candy- ah! si gracias!-me levante seguida de soohyun,creo que habia sido muy obvia,para colmo me quede mirando la cara de kiseop,era guapo,pero me quede on cara de boba y el lo noto,es mas, su mirada estaba clavada en mi.

los managers nos explicaron algunas cosas y luego nos dijeron que viviriamos juntos,ben baeck,tu si que sabes hacerme ejercitar el cerebro ¬¬

Soohyun- pues a mi me parece muy bien asi podremos conocernos mejor ^^-me da igual que seamos de la misma raza soohyun me cago en ella.

despues de todo este rebuelo fuimos a comer,me sente entre Jun y Dongho haber si en ese sitio me dejaban un poco mas tranquila,otro error.

Jun- y como te hiciste la rotura?-pregunto comiendo un poko de tarta helada de postre

Candy- pues... fui...a atrapar un animal y pues...eso me...rompi el hombro-me cahuen todo era ovio que si seguia por ese camino terminarian sabiendo quien era ,pero yo no me daba ni cuenta de que mis respuestas eran las verdaderas,una cosa es esconder tu identidad y otra muy diferente es mentir,odio las mentiras u.u

Kevin- woow! entonces fue muy fiero!-exclamo el asombrado

Candy-bueno...eso es discutible-rei un poco

Kiseop- no me digas que fue un periquito?-pregunto "haciendo una simple sencilla e inofensiva broma"-pues...-me avergonce - sí...

todos se me quedaron mirando-pero si solo era un pajarito-dijo kiseop aportando mas atencionn a mis respuestas-bueno...esque me subi al tejado y el empezo a volar y a mi no se me ocurrio otra cosa que lanzarme a por el...cai tumbada en el suelo y con el pajarito a salbo.

Eli me miro preocupado pero luego abrio la boca,creo que se dio cuenta,luego me di cuenta de que era una exclamacion de que le traian su postre ¬¬ en eso kevin se levanto de la silla y se dirigio hacia la mia, me abrazo por detras y me hablo- valla deberias tener mas cuidado pequeño dulce,te podrias lastimar mas que un hombro-me sorprendi tanto,y no solo yo si no todos los demas-supongo que cantar en el escenario en una silla no es agradabla-me sorprendi mas aun-no la verdad no lo es-respondi atonita.

Con todo ese revuelo encima fuimos a un monton de sitios,parques de diversiones,en los que tubimos que firmar bastantes autografos y buieno lo normal pero nos lo pasamos muy bien,al final del dia fuimos a una tienda de etiqueta-que hacemos aqui?-pregunte extrañada-que no es mañana la boda de nuestra compañia con el director de la suya?-dijobaeck-mierda lo habbia olvidado-pense en voz alta-Jun Kiseop y Soohyun se me quedaron mirando-quiero decir oops-rei nerviosa-como sois muchos he hecho yo las parejas-prosiguio baeck,a mi me toco con Dongho y con Kevin,nos hicieron de escojer el color del vestido yo me limite a pensar en que color les quedaria mejor a ellos y que peluca podria usar yo ya que el vestido poko me importaba total me pondria pantalones cortos debajo de el,al final me escoji un bestido rosa muy clarito casi blanco con cortes desiguales hacia abajo y algun que otro corazon callendo con un lazo atras,unos tacones rosas y cobres perlados que podria combinar con mi peluca rosa que iba degradada de rosa a coral y de coral a rojo, a los chicos les gusto asique eso seria lo que yo me pondria,tras comprar todo nos llevaron al edificio que compartiriamos.

en el edificio compartia habitacion con Astrid y con Eli y kiseop,yo no aguantaba mas las lentillas asique pase al baño me duche me puse el pijama ,un parche para tapar mi ojo extraño,y me puse una peluca rubia bastante comoda para dormir,al salir del baño me encontre la habitacion bacia suspire y sonrei,por fin soloa,ERROR.

EJEM EJEM EJEM-oi detrras de mi,me volbi y Dongho estaba pegado a la pared,me dio mucho miedo verlo asi,me cogio del brazo y me paso al baño,cerro con cerrojo y me arrincono en la pared-quien eres?-pregunto acercando su cara a mi cuello,no me podria descubrir el o ...tal vez ya lo haia hecho?-quien eres?-volbio a preguntar sin rodeos-que?!-me hice la sorprendida-dongho pensaba que tenias mas memoria me lllamo Candy recuerdas?-el suspiro en mi cuello-no soy tonto,venga acaba con la mentira,por lo menos con migo -decia serio-que mentira?-intente confundirlo pero nada ni medio gesto-no me malentiendas se que eres Candy,pero detras de Candy hay alguien mas quien es la otra parte de candy?se que mis hyuns no tienen ni idea,solo sospechan,pero yo lo se bien,acaba con la mentira...solo con migo y con nadie mas-dijo quitandome la peluca-Andrea-dijo sonrriente

...

gueno guenooo que conste que aqui van dos capis los dejare en ascuas con esto :) volbere

MATA NEE AnDy CHan


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos siento mucho haberos dejado asi ;-; perdi la contraseña y con el tiwmpo me olvidé de este lugar quiero deciros que me mude a wattpad con el usuario de AndyYoongi. He estado leyendo mi historia aqui y he visto que escribía con bastantes faltas y con mucha imaginacion, tal vez demasiada, la cual no podía expresar con palabras...

Si os gusta el kpop por favor os pido que leais mis historias en wattpad ya quw he crecido bastante como escritora y no lo digo yo, lo dicen mis seguidores, que a pesar de ser pocos (demasiados para mi) los amo mucho.

Tengo dos historias de one shots yaoi y hetero con cualquier idol incluso actores

Una historia con Jimin de bts, suga, Taehyung, Jin, J Hope y pronto subiré una de rapmon, hay otra de Jay park y otra del ChanBaek

Espero que si veis esto leais mis mierdecillas de wattpad y que me digais que venis de esta plataforma GRACIAS❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
